Chimera:Her Life
by NadeshikoLove1224
Summary: Demi-Villainess slash Stella's Rival, Chimera, has to make amends to her and the rest of the Winx girls, but an apology is hard to make especially if you have a history of heartache to make your outer shell almost as tough-as-nails. Read about how Chimera became the person she is today and how the wannabe princess herself removes her pride to her arch-nemesis.


**Author's note: This story is mainly about the Winx Club minor character, Chimera. Everyone remembered her as the girl who not only stole the Winx girls' pizza, but turned Stella into fish-mutant thing and stole her crown with the help of Valtor. I don't see a lot of fanfic's with Chimera as the main character so decided to make up something that was...well different and my idea for the reason Chimera hated Stella so much. Enjoy!**

Before Winx (Early childhood)

_ Chimera loved what every young kid her age had. She played with her neighborhood friends, helped out with chores and loved her parents dearly. In the beginning it didn't bother her that she lived in the Slums of Solaria, nor did it bother her that her father barely made ends meet, however it did bother her mother for some time. Her mother was a noble growing up, but after she fell head-over-heels for Chimera's father who was working as a servant for her family and had a child out-of-wedlock with him, her family casted their daughter, unborn bastard child and lower class servant out of their estate. Cassandra tried her best to smile and live off of love and a meager life style, but each passing day felt like an eternity of despair caused by a severed link to expensive disposable items and a status & attitude of the rich and wealthy to her. She hid her desires from her family for a while until the parade of Solaria._

_ The parade of Solaria celebrated the birth of the king and queen's child, Princess Stella. It was Stella's first time seeing the Slums and after hearing the sadness of the residents, she wanted to make the people smile, so she extended the parade into the slums. The bright-fullness in Stella's eyes and face stirred something in Chimera. Chimera wanted to be like the Princess of Solaria from the moment their eyes met as the young princess waved to the crowd and as the young peasant girl watched her from below. Chimera looked at her reflection when she got home. Her dirty ivory fair skin had nothing in comparison with the princess's radiant tinted complexion. Her short tangled crop of hair was also meek behind the princess's long blond mane. Most of all, Princess Stella's dress was bright and beautiful orange and yellow with dazzling gems on sleeves and structured embroidery. Young Chimera grabbed the lone sheet from her bed, wrapped it around herself and twirled around her small room in charm and waved to her torn doll the way how Stella waved to the crowd of her subjects. She was unaware of her mother who saw her daughter mimicking the Solarian Princess. What made Chimera's mother sadder was that soon, her daughter would see her dreams of being like the Princess nonexistent._

_ Cassandra began to change around her husband. As her arguing increased, her love for him fell. She made sure that he_ _knew how much of a mistake she made with having her daughter with a peasant and complained about the fact he couldn't make enough to buy her a simple wedding ring to show their union._

_ One cold night had changed everything in Chimera's life. Her mother snatched her from her bed after her father left for his graveyard shift at the mill. They packed everything they could carry and walked for hours until they reached a huge estate, Cassandra's childhood home. Chimera cried for her father the entire way until Cassandra shut her up as they reached the gate. They climbed over the brick barrier surrounding the estate and snuck inside the mansion. Cassandra gave her daughter a little burlap sack to hold as she stuff was they could carry inside. Chimera saw food's she never saw in the slums and smelt an aromas from them that made her tiny taste buds water with excitement. The sneaky theft ended with a click of exposing light and a girl witnessing the crime happening in her family kitchen. Cassandra and the girl looked at each other for a while before they ran to embrace each other. The girl greeted Chimera and her mother warmly but quietly as she directed them to the lavatory. She got the two cleaned up, then guided them into a bedroom. Chimera laid in a plush bed as her mother spoke to the girl, then over whelmed with comfort she laid fast to sleep._

_ Chimera woke up with an elderly woman by her side. Her frighten stern face scared Chimera, but next to her someone almost unrecognizable comforted Chimera. Cassandra dressed in luxury as she sat next to her daughter. She kissed her forehead before leaving the room where an older gentleman stood by the doorway. She heard the man spoke, saying something about her father's hair, then more mumbles before he glanced at the girl. Chimera got changed from her rags into a beautiful garment by middle-aged maids. Her hair fixed up with grace and her skins shined to resemble exquisite china. The very same day she felt her dreams of being like Princess Stella began her father came to the estate, banging on the gates to get her daughter. Chimera felt the mansion down to the gates waving for her father, but she stopped after security guards subdued him. She watched her father for the very last time arrested by Solarian officers. He gave her a warm smile as she cried for him. The elderly woman snatched Chimera by the arm before she ran to_ _him. Cassandra stayed inside because she couldn't stand to see the heartbreak._

_ The next years ahead were a roller-coaster of high society. The elderly woman, also known as Chimera's great-grandmother, taught her the rules of society with an iron fist. The older man, Chimera's grandfather, didn't show much love to his granddaughter and would often see her from a distance. Cassandra, most of all, changed for the worst. She prepped her daughter for being a society girl with more of an emotion pull than Chimera's great-grandmother. Cassandra even when on to burning her daughter's favorite toy and other belongs from before to erase their beginning_ _as people of the slums. Through the emotional toll, Chimera still kept her faith high because for the first time she would get to meet her idol Princess Stella._


End file.
